fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Jo Carpenter
Kirin (キリン "麒麟" Kirin) / Jo Carpenter (ジョー カーペンター Jō Kāpentā): appears as the ally/mascot of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!. She was Meg's familiar who is represented the Yellow Kirin of the Center, and she is the character and her alternate version of "Burst Angel". As Kirin, she was a yellow kirin-like Shikigami-Fairy and she is one of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto, her sentences is "~ Kisetsu" ("~ Season" in English dub), she is known as the "Shikigami of Seasons" (季節の式神 Kisetsu no Shikigami) and her Supernatural Element is Earth and represents Trust. Her Choukoujin Form in the second movie is "Kisetsu Kirin" (キセツ キリン Kisetsu Kirin). Appearance: As her civilian form with her casual outfit, Jo has short silver hair, red eyes and a glowing tattoo that runs up her arm and shoulder blade that runs up to her cheek. It is called the Wings of the Devil. When the mark appears, it boosts Jo’s stamina and reflexes. Jo appears also as flat-chested and being masculine. Jo wore a red jacket with a gold tuft at the edge of the red hood. A yellow scarf around of her neck. A black tank top with a christian cross-like pattern so the belly is left exposed. A shorts with the particular model endowed with a red belt so her black panties has been shown and red boots. In her battle outfit, Jo was wearing red trousers, with a black belt, a long red jacket, black boots, black gloves, and a long red cape with a hood, her outfit is inspired of a gunner. In the Heian High School, Jo was the only girl to wear a male black gakuran uniform, that make many students to mistakenly Jo for a boy. As Kirin, she is a yellow kirin-like Shikigami-Fairy with two deer antlers, dragon scales on her body and a dragon tail that look like as a whip. A collar attached on her neck, a saddle on her back and so reins around the muzzle. She is equipped with two gun-like guns attached on her both bulls. The googles on her head, a long silver mane and gold eyes. Her appearance is inspired on the Yellow Kirin of the Center and a Gunner. As her Hybrid-form, Jo had the two deer antlers appeared on her head, some dragon scales on her body and a dragon tail that look like as a whip. A collar attached on her neck. She is equipped with two gun-like guns attached on her both shoulders, the googles on her head. As Kisetsu Kirin, her two deer antlers becoming icy that represent winter and got a unicorn horn on her forehead. Dragon scales are look like as sakura petals on her body that represents spring. A dragon tail that look like as a whip with a flame at the extremity of the tail that represent summer. She gain autumn leaves-like wings that represents autumn. She is equipped with two golden gun-like guns attached on her both bulls. The googles on her head, a long silver mane and gold eyes. When she activate her Earthly Crystals in her human or hybrid-form, Jo's silver hair growing up and her red eyes turned into golden. She is covered with golden crystals on the back and arms, presenting at the level of the wrists a kind of fur. She then has a mask so the two vertical lines appear and two horns surmount the mask. As Kirin when she activate her Earthly Crystals, she is also covered with golden crystals on the back and arms, presenting at the level of the hooves a kind of fur. She then has a mask so the two vertical lines appear and two horns surmount the mask. Personality: Jo appears to be cold-hearted and serious, she is very lonely and silent. Jo rarely or never shows what she feels, but really cares about Meg so she was in love, and she's a lesbian like Meg. Jo enjoys hunting down bad guys and she likes watching horror movies in her spare time on her own small personal TV set. Her hobby is watching horror movies. Jo was very loyal to Meg and vowed to protect her by all means. During the battles she was very thoughtful and calm. History: Past: Jo is born as a bio-weapon from the Angel Genocide into a laboratory, Maria was one also. Jo and Maria are the two survivors of a death match to choose the best. After Jo has been defeated she landed on New York beach, where Meg and the other orphans found her. After being awakened, Jo became amnesic and quickly became friends with Meg. Later, Jo and Meg leaving from New York and go to Tokyo from Japan. During her longer adventures as bounty hunters, Jo has been captured by Maria in a cybot battle. She discovered her own past as a genetically engineered war machine in her human form. After being forced to surrender with Meg and the others held hostage, Jo returns to the secret labs for reprogramming and conditioning at RAPT. Jo's evil counterpart, Maria, had just freed her to only prove who was the strongest, as she used Meg as a hostage. But Jo managed to remove Maria's will to defeat and restores her true humanity. But after Maria had sacrificed his own life to save Meg and Jo and seemingly to be killed, they landed into a remote island. Realized that she has to destroy RAPT at the source all for all that has happened as well as help Sei. Meg was highly opposed to the idea after seeing her go through a lifetime of combat and feels it's not their problem. Jo knocks Meg out, she bids her farewell and leaves her communicator and the red jacket behind for her to remember. After Jo is fighting their way into the RAPT Headquarters, Jo destroyed the RAPT's most powerful bio-tech brain and the whole building collapses. Death and Reincarnation: It is unknown whether Jo survived the explosion or not. But it is most likely that Jo was reincarnated into a Shikigami-Fairy, possible after her death due to the explosion from the whole building for having destroyed the RAPT Headquarters. Becoming Kirin: the Shikigami of Seasons: . Sealed the Pact and Becoming Meg's Familiar: . Relationships: Master and Love interest: Meg: Meg is her best friend and possibly her lover. It is clear that the two have feelings for each other. She kisses Jo while she is asleep, the two shares yet another romantic moment away from the others. Jo was very concerned about her, especially since Meg's left arm has been cursed by Orochi. Jo goes to destroy Orochi in order to release Meg from her curse. Friends: Sei: Amy: Lance: Enemies: Maria: Abilities / Powers: Summoning: Meg used her Summoning Smartphone, she can summoning Kirin and bring her out from her Summoning Smartphone after she says "Descending God Summoning!" (降神 召喚 Kōjin Shōkan!)" and draws a kanji "土 (Tsuchi)" on the screen, a yellow seal with the kanji arise and the rock shards from the ground and Kirin appears out of the rock shards. Transformations: Jo can be transformed into a Shikigami-Fairy with her own will. Into the transformation sequence with the earth/ground motif as background, Jo draws with her fingers a pentagram and the kanji "土 (Tsuchi)", while the yellow seal appears under from Jo, and the transformation sequence begins. At first, her legs become the yellow horse-like legs, and thus her arms turned the yellow horse-like legs. Her body turned into a yellow horse-like body with dragon scales, her head turned into a horse head with two deer antlers, a collar attached on her neck and thus a dragon tail that look like as a whip. A saddle on her back and so reins around the muzzle. Finally, She is equipped with two gun-like guns attached on her both bulls. The googles on her head, a long silver mane and gold eyes, she transformed into Kirin: the Shikigami of Seasons and the transformation sequence is complete. Hybrid-form: As her hybrid-form, Jo drawing with her fingers a pentagram, while the yellow seal appears under from Jo, and the transformation sequence begins. At first, two deer antlers appeared on her head, some dragon scales on her body and a dragon tail that look like as a whip. A collar attached on her neck. She is equipped with two gun-like guns attached on her both bulls, the googles on her head, and the transformation sequence is complete. Attacks: Gunner's Strike: Terra Canon (砲手の打撃: 大地の銃 Hōshu no Dageki: Daichi no Jū) - The two seals appear in the muzzles of the two gun-like canons, the Mugen Furyoku is gathered inside, before to released both blast towards her target. Deer Antlers (鹿の枝角 Shika no Edatsuno) - She charged with her horns while fulled with the energy of Mugen Furyoku, once the horns are complete that growning up, she dashed to attacked her target. Dragon Tail (竜の尻尾 Ryū no Shippo) - Kirin used her dragon tail as a whip to attacked or captured her target. Infinity Star (無限の星 Mugen no Hoshi) - She gathered the golden energy flow while the two star-like seals appear in the muzzles of the two gun-like canons. Once the two canons are fully charged, she fired the two star-like blasts towards her target. Rock Bullet (岩の弾丸 Iwa no Dangan) - She created two rock bullets from her both guns-like cannons, she send them towards her target. Ultimate Gunner's Strike: Thunder Sky Blast (究極砲手の打撃: 雷空爆破 Kyūkyoku Hōshu no Dageki: Raia Bakuha) - Her combined attack with Cure Susanoo. At first, Cure Susanoo using the Purgatory Sky to summoned the clouds of rain and lightning, to inflict damage to the enemy and to strengthen her spells of electricity. Then, she gathered electricity onto her hands to then placed on Kirin's guns-like cannons to charged them, and Kirin fired both thunder blasts towards her target. Earth Supernatural Element: Earthly Crystals (地上の結晶 Chijō no Kesshō) - Her main ability from Earth Supernatural Element. Jo's silver hair growing up and her red eyes turned into golden, she is covered with golden crystals on the back and arms, presenting at the level of the wrists a kind of fur. She then has a mask so the two vertical lines appear and two horns surmount the mask. But if one of her horns has been cut, which ends her Earthly Crystals, this one is too unstable. She can used her ability only to her human form or hybrid-form. Abilities/Statistics: Attack: 9 / 10 Defense: ''' / 10 '''Speed: 10 / 10 Stamina: 10 / 10 Agility: 8 / 10 Technique: 7 / 10 Intelligence: '''9 / 10 - '''Strategy: 8 / 10 - Teamwork: 10 / 10 - Passion: 10 / 10 - Profile: Life-Long Dream: Browse the world and lead many adventures. Goal(s): '''To find Meg and becoming herself as Meg's familiar. '''Like(s): '''Using guns. Horror movies. Hunting down bad guys. To be ridden by Meg (only when she was Kirin). '''Dislike(s): '''Evil. Criminals. Rush before thinking. '''Habit(s): '''To prepare before going on the attack. '''Hobbies: '''Watching horror movies. '''Fear(s): '''Unknown, but probably losing her lover, Meg. Etymology: '''Jo (ジョー) - It was a male-like name or diminutive name for "Josephine", it come also from the main character in "Little Women", the popular novel of Louisa May Alcott, an American novelist and poet best known as the author of the novel Little Women (1868). Carpenter (カーペンター ) - Carpenter is a person whose job is making and repairing wooden objects and structures. Her surname is actually an alias when she enters the St. Luciana Academy as a new transfer student (to see in the episode 6 of Burst Angel). Kirin (キリン "麒麟") - Kirin meaning "Giraffe" or "Unicorn" in Japanese. It was the one of the Four Holy Beasts in Chinese Mythology, it is represented the Center and the Four Seasons. It is known as "Qilin" in Chinese. The kirin is well known in Japanese culture, where it is sometimes called "Ikkakujū" (一角獣), contraction of (一 Ichi) "One", (角 Kaku) "Horn", and (獣 Jū) "Beast". It literally means "One-horned beast". Nicknames: Shikigami of Seasons (季節の式神 Kisetsu no Shikigami) - Jo/Kirin's title. Because she is the incarnation of earth and the four seasons as she is one of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto. Songs: Jo's voice actor, Watanabe Akeno, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Ohara Sayaka, who voices Hermione De Borromeo, Chiba Saeko who voices Azmaria Hendric, Minagawa Junko who voices Ion Fortuna, and Fukuen Misato who voices Kurono Kurumu. Singles * Yellow Kirin of the Center * Four Seasons Duets: * Five Elements (Along with Ohara Sayaka, Chiba Saeko, Minagawa Junko and Fukuen Misato) * Sky of the Four Seasons (Along with Toyoguchi Megumi) * Desert Hunters (Along with Ohashi Ayaka) Trivia: * In the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! series, unlike the original counterpart of Jo from Burst Angel whose her birthday is unknown or never existed, her birthday is April 6th, revealed that her Zodiac sign is Aries. Her birthday come from also the release of the Burst Angel series. * As a Shikigami-Fairy, her appearance is based of the "Yellow Kirin of the Center" in the Chinese mythology, her name Kirin sharing with the same name in Japanese and she was incarnated by the Four Seasons. * Kirin/Jo is the first fairy/mascot to used earth element. * Jo is the first to being a kirin-like fairy. * In Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, Jo's outfit is inspired on a gunner. * She was the first fairy to be a lesbian as she fall in love with Meg who is a girl. * In the English dub, her voice actor, Monica Rial had voiced also as Fiore/Florette Harvenheit from "Chrno Crusade", Yukari Sendo from "Rosario + Vampire" and Okoi from "Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls". She voiced also Yona from "Yona of the Dawn" in Pierrot Pretty Cure. * Note that the kirin is a fabulous composite animal derived from Chinese mythology with several appearances. It generally holds a little of the deer and the horse, has a coat, scales or both, and a pair of horns or a single horn similar to that of the deer. Cosmogonic creature and king of the animals with coat, it resides only in the peaceful places or in the vicinity of a sage, to discover one is always a good omen. Gallery: Chara Profile: Jo Carpenter aka Kirin.png|Jo Carpenter / Kirin: the Shikigami of Seasons (Burst Angel) Jo Carpenter.gif|Jo Carpenter (Civilian form) Kirin.png|Kirin School Uniform: Jo Carpenter (School uniform).png|Jo Carpenter in her school uniform. Others: TBA Polls: Attacks What is your favorite Jo Carpenter/Kirin's attack? Gunner's Strike: Terra Canon Deer Antlers Dragon Tail Infinity Star Rock Bullet Ultimate Gunner's Strike: Thunder Sky Blast Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Origins Arc Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters